


Smolder, Thing

by sirnando



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James does this thing on his face. Cristiano hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smolder, Thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb but oh well, crismes is right for all times.

James had this specific face. Cristiano could never address what it was exactly, but it came up from time to time.

The face that he’d make when he was concentrated. Angry. Sometimes it came up when he was trying to “seduce” Cristiano, he called it. (But Cris didn’t know what he meant by using that word, it was never sexy. Not that he minded).

But it usually came up, actually always came up, when he was doing photoshoots. His “serious” ones.

It was a smirk? Or a smolder? Something in between? Cristiano could never put his finger onit. Sometimes he wanted to literally put his finger on it when he came across a picture.

“Listen up asshole, I can’t smile in them. I’m in underwear and this is real business.” he’d complain sometimes (the expression popped up then) and Cris would laugh because “real” and “business” couldn’t be taken seriously coming from James’ mouth.

A puppy he was. And when it slipped him once, James glared for a good five minutes. Good enough to where Cristiano left the room in discomfort.

He was though, I mean come on. And whenever he smiled or laughed uncontrollably his tongue hung out of his mouth (not really but Cris was a dreamer).

James couldn’t be taken seriously, not really anyways. Sometimes people, like Iker, would stand there and listen to his rants with furrowed brows and nod in the appropriate moments until he’d vented all that his little body had to release. But even then Iker would walk away smiling and that cued Cristiano’s turn to come pick his pouting puppy up.

James even followed him around like one. Always behind him, talking non stop in his “doesn’t-match-his-body” voice. But really, Cristiano didn’t mind. You can’t think of it in that way. He was honored really, that little James’ were so enamored with him (and especially this little James).

But that smirk. Or smolder. That facial expression just overall. It never worked. Not even when he was in his underwear on a bed (it was so bad he wasn’t distracted with James in his underwear. On a bed.)

“You might as well just give it up,” he told him one day. James rolled his eyes, he’d given up.

“Then what do you recommend I do instead?”

“Because really Hammy, no one even looks at the underwear, they just look at that stupid smile thing,”

“Then what do you recommend I do instead?” he repeated, his voice was rising in irritation.

Cris pat his head pitiful, “If you wanna keep it on, then get naked, then people will certainly not look at it. And thank God for that,” his smile increased James’ redness by 40%


End file.
